


Love in a Flash

by TheAverageOne11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry, Bonding, Comfort, Confusion, Cuddling, Falling In Love, Gay Wally, Kissing, Lost Powers, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11
Summary: Preview:Barry turns around again, only this time, Wally had come up to Barry and was only a few millimeters apart from him. Their chests were touching as Wally gazed into Barry's eyes. Barry got a little nervous, he wasn't sure if he recognized that he was really the flash or not. Their gaze shifted towards each other's lips and before Barry could catch his better judgement and turn around and go home, Wally pressed his lips against Barry's.The Flash Season 2Zoom takes The Flash's SpeedWally doesn't know who the Flash is.Wally and The Flash(Barry Allen) fall in loveWally doesn't have powers.





	Love in a Flash

Zoom is gone for the time being. Barry giving up his speed to Zoom managed to buy team Flash a little bit more time to come up with a strategy. However he did kidnap Caitlin in the process. Team Flash are desperately trying to think of a way to stop Zoom, while Barry is feeling a little unsure on whether or not he wants his powers back. He was in the cortex, looking at his former flash suit. As he looked at the suit, all of the thoughts since he became a part of STAR labs started resurfacing. The first time he woke up, his first mission, their first training session, the first time he got to wear the suit. All of those memories were slowly fading away, he knew he couldn't be The Flash anymore, he couldn't help anyone anymore. His thoughts got interrupted by Joe, as he walked in the room, neutral face as always.

''Hey Bear!''

''Hey'' Barry greets back, not sounding very enthusiastic.

''Look.. I know I said I would take care of this, but Wally has not stopped talking about talking to the Flash. You sure you can't talk to him? Just a short conversation'' The father asks, sounding desperate.

''I don't know Joe.. I just don't think I can do this right now''

''Barry, don't you think you've spent enough time looking at that suit? So you lost your powers, it's not the end of the world. You can still help people in your own way. You don't need speed in order to help people you know. And what you did for Wally, can you imagine how much he appreciates it? He really wants to talk to you, Flash.  I think it would do the both of you some good''  
  
Barry stood frozen for a second. He honestly didn't know what to do. Maybe Joe was right, maybe he really didn't need his speed to help people.  His mind drifted for awhile, trying to think about everything. Him and Joe have been talking about Wally's request for awhile now, he wasn't really in the mood for Joe's convincing speeches again. That being said, he realizes there was nothing really to think about, he was just regretting and thinking about the past, he should focus on what's happening at the present. Barry looks up to Joe and nods his head ''Fine! I will do it, I will talk to Wally. Tell him to be at the roof of CC Jitters at 8pm, today. But only because you didn't stop nagging me, I still don't think this is a good idea''  
  
Joe smiled ''You mean that? I thought I would need to try harder. Thanks, Bear!'' As he goes out of the room, Barry moves away from the sight of the suit and decides to focus on doing some research while waiting. It was currently 5:21pm so he wouldn't need to wait very long.  
  
Those two and a half hours passed by rather quickly, surprisingly. Another result from not having his speed anymore, he doesn't see things move slower anymore. He also had to leave earlier, he couldn't simply arrive anywhere in the city in 1-3 seconds. It was sad beyond words, having all that power suddenly taken away from you, however he was actually happy he's getting to talk to Wally alone. Ever since he arrived in Central City, Barry has felt the need to impress him for whatever reason, prompting a lot of hard work from Barry. In his head he has to impress him because they are basically brothers by adoption(even though he isn't legally adopted), he wanted to make a good image for Joe, Iris and himself. But maybe it was something more. He arrived at the roof of Jitters, about 1 minute late. Wally was already there, smiling at The Flash, clearly very excited that he finally gets to meet the person who saved him twice now.  
  
''Not like you to be late Flash''  Wally attempts to make a joke, unfortunately he realized he probably sounded like a douche, considering he's the reason he's late. He's the reason he doesn't have his powers anymore. ''Sorry.. I.. didn't think about what I was saying'' Wally quickly adds.  
  
''It's okay, Wally. You wanted to talk to me, I'm here''  
  
''Can you come a little closer, I don't really feel comfortable talking to you when you're up there and I'm down here''  Wally asks. Barry hesitates for a minute, but then goes ahead anyway. What's the point of trying to hide.  
  
Wally smiles and blushes before adding ''Never noticed how good you look in that suit before'' Barry follows with the same reaction.. ''Thanks''  
  
''So, ugh. Where do I begin? Um... I really wanna thank you, for giving me not a second, but a third chance at life. I know you did all of this for my father, but I promise you, I will not let you sacrificing your speed be in the vain, I will make the most out of my life, I will always remember what you did Flash. And.. if there's anything I can do for you, I want you to call me whenever you want. I know this isn't much of a talk, especially since I imagine how much my father must have been bugging you, I just really wanted you to hear this, I wanted you to know you won't regret what you did.  
  
Barry smirks. ''You're welcome Wally.'' he turns around, getting ready to leave, but then turns around to face Wally again. ''By the way, I didn't save you because of Joe, I saved you because I wanted to save you.'' Wally's eyes were twitching and almost appeared like he was gonna shed a tear. He wasn't used to strangers being that kind to him. He felt a sudden urge to crush their lips together, something he has never felt before. Not like that. Barry turns around again, he takes a few steps away from Wally when suddenly he hears Wally call him out. ''Flash!''  
  
Barry turns around again, only this time, Wally had come up to Barry and was only a few millimeters apart from him. Their chests were touching as Wally gazed into Barry's eyes. Barry got a little nervous, he wasn't sure if he recognized that he was really the flash or not. Their gaze shifted towards each other's lips and before Barry could catch his better judgement and turn around and go home, Wally pressed his lips against Barry's and both of their cheeks blushed. Wally places his hands on Barry's upper back and butt and Barry without any restraint placed his on Wally's hips. Barry felt the younger boy press his tongue to his lips, demanding entry and Barry opened his mouth, allowing him to explore his mouth. Very soon both boys pulled out, gasping for air and cheeks flushed.  
  
They take deep breathes as they look at each other. Barry really enjoyed the kiss and he even felt his penis was erect. The feeling of Wally's full lips touching Barry's, his tongue penetrating his mouth. It was all so surreal. He didn't know he could feel this way about a guy. He remembered Tony from middle school, who used to pick on him and call him 'faggot'. He kind of felt like he was giving him the last laugh. But that didn't matter to Barry, because every part of him just wanted to take off his mask and continue the kiss with Wally. However, he didn't wanna put his identity in any more risk, especially not after that kiss. It would have been very awkward if after that he just told him he's the person his dad considered a 'son'. So he finally turns around and runs away, not saying a single word. Wally was grinning from the back, totally gazing over at The Flash's ass. The suit made it look really good!  
  
   
  
\------------------------------------  
  
   
  
 Barry couldn't stop thinking about had what happened. He had woken up 20 minutes prior and the only thing he could think about was the kiss with Wally. This was a very odd feeling for Barry. considering his whole life he was in love with Iris.  He couldn't help but wonder if he recognized him, or if he recognized him after it. It even got him a little worried. So he decided to wake up and test the waters that day, see how Wally behaved around him. If he can just not behave strangely either, that is. He went downstairs, Joe was sitting on his couch watching TV and Wally was with him.  _Here we go.._ He thought to himself  
  
''Good morning, Bear!  Joe quickly greets. ''Hey! Good morning!'' Wally follows  
  
''Morning, guys.'' So far so good, Wally didn't sound awkward or over excited as he said that. Barry sat down with them on the couch. It was a peaceful morning by Central City standards, no abnormalities at all. Wally and Joe were talking about the football match they were watching, Barry being the science nerd he was, he was just watching and pretending to be interested. Normally this is when he thought about making out with Iris, It's what Barry always fantasized about when he was bored. However, this time instead he imagined it with Wally. In his fantasy they were both shirtless and making it out on top of each other on Barry's bed. It soon became somewhat awkward for Barry as he tried hiding his erection. He didn't even feel comfortable thinking about it, he got a very odd uncomfortable feeling, especially with Wally being right next to him.  
  
After the football match ended, Joe went off the work. Leaving Barry and Wally alone. Barry of course felt very shy and went into total silence. Wally notices and quite boldly breaks the ice.  
  
''What's wrong? You're rather quiet. Don't tell me I'm that boring to hang out with.'' Barry rose his head up like he was sleeping. He blushed, still thinking about sex with Wally before he interrupted.  
  
''Sorry just.. ugh dozed off'' Wally smirked and looked back at the TV. Barry hesitated whether he should mention this or not, considering he doesn't know if Wally knows he's The Flash, but he decides to do it anyway. He needed to start a conversation somehow.  
  
''So umm... Joe says you talked to The Flash last night. How'd it go?'' Wally looked back at Barry, almost looking nervous.  
  
''Pretty good. I still can't believe I actually got to talk to him. Didn't think he would agree to see me, he was in such a vulnerable position without his speed'' Barry nods ''I wonder what he looks like under that mask. I bet he's handsome, I know he's got strong teeth and great lips. He's probably smart too. medium body type, not too much muscle. That's what running does to you''  Wally laughs as he said that. Barry looks at him calmly on the outside, but he's dying on the inside. Every part of him just wants to grab him and get inside him. And the way he analyzed his body features... He's never had this feeling before, not with Iris, not with anybody. He quickly catches on to something and manages to turn the conversation around to calm himself.  
  
''Wait.. What did you mean you knew he had strong teeth and good lips?''  Barry said questionably.  
  
Wally blushed and started looking somewhat nervous. ''Oh.. well um.. you know. Kind of the only part of is face I can see. And he didn't have his speed so I got a good look at the only part of him I could see.''  
  
_Damn that was kind of a good excuse._ Barry thought to himself. ''Don't tell me you have a crush on him'' Barry says teasingly. Wally's face turns red. Barry couldn't believe he just did that. He even felt like a jerk and the moment Wally finds out he's The Flash he'll come back to him for this one..  
  
''What? No! No it's nothing like that. I'm just thankful he saved my life. Can't blame me for being curious about the way he looks, can you?''

Barry laughed. ''Alright Wally, I was kidding, jeez''  
  
''I just really want to get to know him. Maybe not that he's not a superhero, well, maybe he can do normal people things now.'' Barry nods.

''Superheroes usually don't quit like that'' Wally looks down at the floor and nods in agreement, almost looking sad.  
  
''Well sorry Wally, I gotta leave you too. Have to run an errand'' Barry says as he gets up and puts on his jacket.

''Alright man, I'm just gonna chill today I think.'' Barry opens the door and leaves the house. That went well, from what he could tell Wally has no idea he's The Flash, which is good. If he found out things would get really awkward between them. But what Wally said, about what he thought The Flash was like, it really got his hopes up. All those things did describe him, he thought maybe Wally would love Barry Allen as much as The Flash. Would it be appropriate though? Probably not. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about it. it was like an addiction. What if he was right? He isn't The Flash anymore, maybe he can finally relax and enjoy a normal life.  
  
He arrived at STAR Labs and went inside. He notices Cisco and Harrison were doing some experimenting, Iris was sitting on a chair looking up something on her phone and Jesse was reading some kind of a book. ''What are you guys working on?''  Barry asked. They all turned to him before Harrison and Cisco returned their focus to their work.  
  
''A particle accelerator explosion, Barry Allen. Harrison said matter-of-factly. Barry merges his eyebrows, looking surprised.

''Why? The hologram has been working good so far.''  
  
''Not for long, soon enough people will realize you never say anything, you never touch anything and you never go in doors. The only way we- You can save this world and Ms. Snow, from Zoom, is if you get your speed back.

''Do you not remember what happened last time we had a particle accelerator explosion? Sure I get my speed back, but we also get more meta humans to deal with. And with Zoom at large, that's just not an option right now.''

''And let's not forget, last time we tried something like this we created a HOLE in the universe and created like 50 portals to your world'' Cisco adds.

''Which is how Zoom and his henchmen got in this world to begin with'' Iris also adds.

''I told you, I know how to contain the particle accelerator explosion, I know it didn't go well on my Earth, but I learned from my mistakes. I guarantee you, I can contain the explosion. I have your Wells's data, I know which chemicals went into your body, I know how the lightning has to collide with the dark matter from the particle accelerator explosion, I CAN recreate the circumstances to get you your speed back! More importantly, what you're doing right now, it won't bring Snow back. It won't bring your Caitlin back. You want to be ready, should Zoom return, If Zoom returns, When Zoom returns, there is only one way to do it, and that is to get your speed back.

  
Barry felt this pain in his chest. He knew Harrison was right about one thing, they can't save Caitlin without his speed. They can't just leave her with Zoom. Yet some part of him really wanted to live a normal life. He knew this had something to do Wally. It really was a bad idea talking to him on that roof top. _What should I do?_ He thought to himself. Pretty soon the answer became clear, he needed to see his father.  
  
''Barry? Earth to Barry!'' Cisco said. Barry snaps out of it. ''I gotta go see my dad. Sorry'' Barry says as he goes out of the cortex.

''Just give him a little time guys, I think him talking to his father will be good for him'' Iris said.  
  
''I will go out for awhile, I really wanna explore more of Earth 1's Central City.'' Jesse said and before her dad had a chance to argue she cleverly went off.

 

 

  
\------------------------------------

 

 

She got to explore quite a bit of Central City. The City looked much smaller from a map.  She even got herself a milkshake from CC Jitters. As she took a sip of it, she noticed someone on the other side of the road. It was Wally. He had his palms in his jacket pockets. He looked completely spaced out. She approaches him and pats him on the back.  
  
''How's it going Wally, you looked completely spaced out there'' Wally notices Jesse and greets back.  
  
''Hey! Sorry, was just.. thinking about someone.''  Wally said innocently, although instantly regretting his choice of words.

''Ohhh, someone? Who's the lady, Wallace West?'' Jesse said suspiciously  
  
''I... can't tell you that'' Wally says, nervously.

''Aww what's wrong are you worried I'm gonna tell someone?'' Jesse says, smirking. Truth is she has had a crush on Wally ever since they arrived in Earth 1, she was sure he was talking about her.  
  
''No, not at all, It's just.. complicated... and embarrassing'' Wally says, looking down. A little time passed as they walked together, they were mainly talking about the differences between Earth 1 and Earth 2. Surprisingly enough, they weren't that different from each other. They were like, twin worlds in a sense. Then again they were just talking about places and famous people so how different can things really be.  
  
''Don't you ever wonder what those superheroes really look like. Green Arrow, Red Arrow, The Flash, Firestorm.'' What they're really like under those masks? Wally says. Jesse looked nervous, she wasn't a very good liar.  
  
''Oh, Well I mean our Flash doesn't even wear a mask, so I wouldn't really know. I bet all of the masked ones are super cute though, it's always the ones with the masks'' Jesse replies. Wally things to himself _Yeah I bet he is._

They talked for a little while before Wally went on to his Dad at the Central City Police Department while Jesse headed towards STAR Labs. Back there they were reviewing the plan to get Barry's speed back with the particle accelerator explosion. They didn't know what he wanted to do yet but they still felt like they needed to see what Harrison Wells had in mind. Cisco didn't have much time to stay and chat though, he had a vibe of his brother, which could only mean something is about to happen with him, he really needed to make sure he was okay.

Shortly after Cisco leaves to catch up with his brother, Barry comes back. Only he isn't alone, he brought his dad with him too. Everyone in the room was pretty surprised and happy to see him. Iris was the first one to exchange greetings,

''Looks like Barry dragged you back for a bit, huh?'' She said with a smile on her face.

''Looks like, maybe for good'' Barry answers. Iris gave a surprising look.

''Yeah yeah, I figured I've spent enough time away from my son.'' He says as he gives Barry a pat on the back.

''Have you told dad? Iris asks

''Nah, I wanted to tell him in person'' Barry replied. ''I think he's at the CCPD with Wally'' Jesse said

''Alright, I will give him a call!'' Iris added with excitement

  
  
Back at the CCPD, Wally and Joe were looking over some case files together, when Joe received Iris's call. It was somewhat of a chaos out in the streets, there have been a lot more arrests lately then usual. Maybe an evil speedster gave crime some hope.

''Your sister called, asked us when we'd be home for dinner.'' Joe said while walking outside of his office with a case file.

''As in we need to get going?'' Wally asks jokingly

''You know your sister.'' The older man replied, grinning. As they were talking, the police came in with the seventh arrest of the day. Wally looked in amazement.

''Do you ever get sick of this Joe, being a cop?'' He asks with deep curiosity. Joe smiled

''Oh, looks like someone inherited the West I need to help people gene. Joe said. Wally was relieved that his dad understood what this was really about. But he was wrong on one thing, maybe he did get the gene from his dad, but this all goes back to The Flash for him, he really wanted to be like him. Maybe if he did the same kind of work as him, maybe it would make him notice Wally more. That was his thought process anyway.

''It's just... Ever since The Flash saved me.. I just.. I don't know if engineering is what I wanna do with my life, you know? Wally continued, hoping to get more advice. He couldn't of course tell him about his attraction to The Flash, even though he barely saw his face. Well.. he wasn't really sure what it was. How much can you like a guy who is only showing 1% of his real body? Apparently enough to think about him every single minute.

''Well, I'm sure there's something out there.. That will satisfy your need for speed and helping people...'' He says nervously, as the only thing he can think of is he wants to be like The Flash. ''But until then.. You should really stick with engineering, it's much safer.'' Joe adds.

Joe turns to his captain, David Singh and sees him looking over some papers. He panics a bit and decided it's time to rush out. ''We should really get going before Captain Singh finds something else for me to do'' Wally smirks. However just as they turned around, all of the sudden Zoom appeared right before them and the entire police department. He also took Caitlin with him and left her upstairs. Joe and the entire force are alarmed and immediately pull out their guns. Joe recalled how he took Wally last time and immediately positions himself in front of Wally, not that it would make a difference. If he wants to take him he can do it in less then a second and Joe wouldn't notice.

''Do not move!'' Singh says, pointing his gun towards Zoom.

''Or what? You've tried those guns on me once before.'' Zoom says in his usual creepy, monster-like tone.

''NO! Don't hurt them!'' Caitlin yells out from upstairs. ''Let them go, please!'' She requests. Zoom hesitates. Jay may be a monster, but he does love Caitlin, he can't resist her plea.

''Tell everyone, that this city is mine. Anybody who disobeys me, will meet their end.'' He says, gazing to the side, ashamed of how easily he was convinced. Captain Singh quickly assesses the situation and calls his forces back. He couldn't risk the lives of so many police officers when he knows Zoom is in a league of his own.

 

Back at STAR Labs, Joe had just finished telling everyone what happened with Zoom. Harrison explained the way Zoom would take over the city. Attacking the Police Department was just the beginning. They decided to station the police forces at CC Jitters. However, everything they said just circled back to Harrison's suggestion of getting Barry's speed back and he did not give up on continuously asking for it. Henry, Barry's dad was against the idea, if his son didn't want to do it, he didn't feel like he should be forced to because of the state the city is in. Joe decided to head off and tell Singh about the CC Jitters plan and Barry decided to go check up on Wally, it was pretty late and the only thing he could think about since he heard what happened was Wally. He couldn't stand being away from him. This was a new feeling for him, towards other men anyway. He has missed friends or family members before, but this was... different. No one really suspected anything, in fact Harrison followed in Barry's footsteps and made sure his daughter isn't out of his sight.

Barry arrived at the house and found Wally curled up on the couch. He felt so sad, mostly because of the fact that him being with Wally won't really make a difference against Zoom. He doesn't have his speed anymore so he can't defend him. But if he doesn't have his speed, he didn't really know what else he was good for. He goes up to Wally.

''Hey... I uh. I heard what happened at the CCPD, are you doing okay?'' Wally immediately lifts his body up as Barry sits on the couch with him.

''This is all my fault...'' Wally says. Barry looks at him in surprise. What could he possibly feel guilty about? 

"What do you mean?" The older boy asked.

''it's because of me Zoom is without competition, it's because of me that The Flash lost his speed... And now, Zoom can do whatever he wants.. The Flash must hate me, he should have just let me die. My life just isn't worth it.'' Barry looks at him with guilt. It's kind of ironic, the person who feels guilty about something is actually making the other person feel guilty instead.

''Hey, Wally... I'm sure that's not true. I don't think The Flash regrets saving you one bit. You know something? Maybe this was for the best... For the past 2 years we've relied on The Flash to solve all of our problems, maybe we should take a step up and defend those and what we care about for a change. We don't need super speed to defeat someone, you know?'' Barry says. Wally smiled, Barry was right and it really made him feel better. Before they both realized it, they were hugging each other. That was probably the moment when Barry made his decision, he really didn't need his speed back. He can beat Zoom without it, together with the city and his friends.

''What brought this on though? We haven't really been that close.'' Wally asks as they separate. Barry sighs and thinks about what to say for a second. Can't really tell him _Sorry, I like you and I needed to see you_.

''Well, Joe is taking care of some police business, it was urgent, you know how Captain Singh is.. and I wanted to keep an eye on you, In case Zoom comes after you again, I guess.'' Wally felt kind of loved, unfortunately not that much safer.

''I don't see what you could possibly do against Zoom, no offense.'' Wally says with a grin.

''That.. is a good point.. Well... hey, at least you wouldn't be alone in the cell this time.'' Barry adds. They tried resisting but both ended up bursting out in laughter. ''You're right, we haven't really been that close, so, we should change that'' Barry adds. Wally nods in agreement. Suddenly, Barry hears a buzz on his phone. It was a message from Joe.

_Joe: Gonna spend the night at STAR Labs so I can keep track of Zoom's movements. How's it going with Wally?_

_Barry: It's fine, I will stay with him. You being here probably won't make a difference if Zoom shows up anyway._

_Joe: Yeah, that's what worries me, what if Zoom gets both of you?_

_Barry: Just gonna have to trust that Caitlin can stall him._

''Everything okay?'' Wally asks

''Oh yeah, Joe just told me he's gonna spend the whole night keeping track of Zoom'' They both got back to watching TV and talking. It was a lot of fun, really brightened the mood for both of them after what happened, maybe more importantly, Barry finally made his decision on whether or not he should try to get his powers back.

 

  
\------------------------------------

 

 

When Barry opened his eyes the next morning he felt the most relaxed he has felt in a long time. Surprisingly enough, also slept very comfortably considering he slept on a couch. However his heart started beating faster when he realized he was cuddling with someone. It was Wally! _SHIT! We must have fallen asleep together_ He thought. He didn't really know what to do. He was spooning Wally so if he moved, chances are he'd wake him up. But if he stayed like that, it would be really awkward when he wakes up. He decided to try and slip out of the couch. Luckily he manages to do it without waking him up. A normal person would be thinking about regrets right about now, but as for Barry, the first thing he thought about is how much he really enjoyed it, how warm Wally's well built body felt against his own. It's probably what helped him sleep. It was something he wanted to feel again, with Wally. He didn't realize it until now, but Wally really makes him happy. He's flirted with this idea before, but now he knows it, he's fallen for Wally West. Those words felt so right in his head, but he was so confused. He knew he was in love with Iris his whole life, now all of a sudden he's in love with her brother? Barry decided he needed some fresh air and went outside.

Barry sent his dad a message to meet him at the Central City Park. He really needed someone to talk to about these feelings, he was confused and he needed his dad's advice. He was a little worried about how he would react though, still, it would be a lot less weirder than talking to Joe about it. Barry was sitting on a bench near the plaza when his dad finally showed up.

''Hey, slugger'' Henry greets with a smile. ''Hey, dad,'' Barry greets back.

''Had a good night sleep?'' Henry asks as he sits down on the bench with Barry.

''Yeah, that's sort of why I wanted to talk to you... But first, you sure you don't wanna sleep over at Joe's house with me?

''No, I'm fine at STAR Labs for now, I might move in when this whole Zoom thing is done, if it's okay with Joe of course. So, what did you wanna talk about? Is this about what Harrison said?''

''No, this is about Wally.'' Henry looks at him with curiosity as he continues. ''Well, dad... I... I think I like him... like.. a lot.'' His dad looks at him weirdly, obviously he was somewhat surprised considering he thought he liked Iris.

''You think you're gay?'' Henry asks, not sounding angry or sad. ''No, dad.. I.. I don't know.. Just a few months ago I was madly in love with Iris. Now that he entered our lives I just... Wally kissed me..'' Barry skipped right in to what he was thinking about.

''You said that as if you did something wrong'' Henry adds. ''He didn't know he was kissing me, he kissed the Flash, and I should have stopped it, but I couldn't. It's like.. some part of me wanted to kiss him. And now, just last night we both accidentally fell asleep up on the couch. Luckily I managed to get away before he woke up.''

''Oh.. wow.. Does Wally know that you're the Flash now?'' Henry asks

''No. I don't think so.'' Henry pats Barry on the back. ''Well, firstly I want you to know, that even if you're gay, or bi, or whatever, I never really cared for labels much, you will always be my son and I will always be proud of you. And Wally, If this guy loves the Flash, then he'll love you even more. So why not tell him, today?'' Henry suggests. Barry looks at him in surprise.

''I - I don't know if I can do that. I mean... Joe, he didn't want Wally to be a part of this-''

''No one said Wally has to a part of your little team. Plus, this isn't about Joe, this is about you and Wally. Look Barry, the secret's gonna come out eventually, one way or another he will find out you're The Flash and then what? Is it gonna be any easier explaining it then?''

''Yeah... You know what? You're right. I will tell him everything about me today. Thanks dad.'' Barry says with a grin.

''That's my boy! Now let's go for a walk, Don't tell me you wanted me to come all the way to this beautiful park just to talk.'' Henry says, smiling. Barry laughed as they both got up. Being in contact with his dad again was really great for Barry. Sure Joe is like a second father to him, but nothing can ever replace Henry. The air he inhaled felt fresher, as if a burden was lifted from his heart. Having his support for both Wally and his speed incident made Barry whole again.

After a good time spent together, Henry decided to visit more places in Central City, he hasn't really seen how much it has changed since he got released from prison. Barry wanted to join him, but Wally couldn't escape his thoughts, he really wanted to finally have that conversation with him. As he was heading home, Barry felt excited, yet nervous. His heart rate was insanely fast, he felt like he was one step away from a panic attack. He didn't know how Wally would react. In fact, he didn't know if Wally would ever look at him the same way again, just like what happened with iris. That thought terrified him. Sooner than he had hoped, he had arrived at his house. He entered, hoping Wally is still sleeping so he has more time to think. Unfortunately, the couch where they both fell asleep was empty. His heart started beating faster, _What if he remembered what happened?_ He thought to himself. It was somewhat ridiculous considering he was gonna tell him anyway. As he started walking towards the kitchen, he heard someone coming. It was Wally, shirtless and barefoot. _Oh sure! This isn't gonna make it weirder or anything..._ He smelled really good too, probably just came out of the shower.

''Hey, where have you been?'' Wally asks. Unfortunately, Barry was too distracted gazing into Wally's body muscles that he only heard what Wally said 2 seconds after he said it.

''What? Oh, sorry. I was just ,ugh, with my dad. We just went for a walk around Central City Park.'' As Wally was standing in front of him, Barry did not feel very confident in what he wanted to say. Wally noticed Barry was nervous and couldn't help but connect it to the good night sleep he had. It felt like someone was cuddling with him and it felt really good.

''Hey... So, where did you sleep last night? Last thing I remember you were on the couch with me and honestly I woke up feeling kinda.. weird.'' Barry sighed. _This is it, here we go..._ As he was about to start the conversation though, he felt like something had blocked him and before he knew it he said something else instead.

''Oh, umm, I went to my room after you fell asleep'' Barry said in a very convincing tone, but way too quickly. However, Wally wasn't that stupid, he knew something was up.

''You fell asleep with me, didn't you?'' Wally asks rhetorically as he grinned. Barry blushed and started scratching his head. Barry started wondering why he even lied in the first place, he thought it could have been a sign he wasn't ready to tell Wally quite yet.

''Relax man, I actually... kind of liked it'' Barry's heart skipped a beat.

''Y- You did?'' He looked at him, unsure of where the conversation was going.

''Yeah, take it from me, you are an excellent cuddle, haven't slept this well in awhile'' Wally said. Wally had known he was gay since he was a teenager. However he wasn't fully aware that he was falling in love with Barry Allen.  However their recent incident at least brought to the idea into light for him. Wally still felt uncomfortable saying that to Barry though, he didn't know how he would take it. Wally has been a little jealous of him since he started living with his dad. He thought of Barry more as his replacement, and he thought of him as someone hotter, smarter and more talented than him. But now it's like those feelings are gone. Wally decides to change the subject, it was getting really weird and he was not ready to continue this conversation yet.

''Hey, so I could really use your help with this idea I have about a car design. Think you can spare a little time? I'm not really as smart as you'' Barry shakes his head and gets back into the conversation.

''That's not true Wally, everyone's smart, in their own way. Sure, I'll help you!'' Wally nods.

''Alright, lemme put some clothes on and I will be right back. _Yeah well I wouldn't really mind keeping this view if you know what I mean._ Barry thought _  
_

As Wally was getting ready, Barry was thinking about how he should approach this, or if it's even the right time to have this discussion. He hasn't felt this nervous about confessing his feelings since iris. Everything was so much simpler with Patty. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on STAR Labs too, and how they would react to his decision about not getting his speed back. Pretty soon, Wally came down. He dressed pretty casually, a black hoodie and pants.

''Come on, let's go outside. I found this great cafe a few days ago. If I stay in the house any longer I might explode'' Wally said. The older boy smirked and followed him outside. The way to the cafe was rather quiet, neither of them knew what to say or even how to say it. Barry thought this was all his fault again. If he could have resisted not falling asleep none of this would have happened and they wouldn't be in this weird position. He felt guilty, like he had ruined the friendship they managed to build up in the last couple of days. He wasn't really sure if he should really tell Wally about his true identity and/or his feelings anymore. Wally was also having a similar thought process. They were way more alike than they thought.

The mood brightened for the both of them when they finally arrived at the cafe though. They finally got to talking. Barry was pretty surprised at Wally's ideas. They were actually genius. He definitely found out why Joe spoke so highly of him as an engineer. They managed to avoid talking about their awkward encounter as well, however it did not escape both of their thoughts. Especially Barry's. He spent so much time wondering if he should do it or not that he was dying on the inside. As their table engulfed in an awkward silence, Barry finally decides it's now or never. He just couldn't hide this anymore, it was much easier when he was convinced telling him was a totally bad idea.

''Listen.. Wally.. I have something to tell you-'' Wally scrunched his face a little and listened with curiosity. ''-It's about the Flash's identity..''

''I don't wanna know Barry.'' Wally interrupts. Barry was surprised at the reaction ''But Wally, didn't you say you wanted to know what he was really like?'' Wally sighs.

''I just, really want to put all this behind me and continue on with my life you know? I doubt the Flash saved me so I can keep running after him like a little kid. I know it sounds strange, but really I just want to continue living a normal life'' Wally was half serious as he was saying that. But truthfully he just wanted to forget about the Flash and let Barry in so he can properly explore these new feelings. If the Flash really had something to say to him, he would have contacted him by now, so he felt like he should stop chasing after him. Little did he know, the Flash was actually standing right in front of him. However, that destroyed Barry's confidence. he really isn't sure about this anymore. If Wally wanted nothing to do with the Flash then how was he supposed to tell him about everything. Then again, he could have just told him how he feels, since he is back to normal now, but is that really true? Can he say he is living a normal life now? He gives Wally an understanding nod and drops the conversation. When they finished their drinks they went outdoors looking for some of the parts they needed for the model. They had some pretty fun talks as Barry shared some stories about Iris when they were younger. Wally hasn't heard much about his sister when she was younger, he was really happy to get to know her a little more. As they were talking, Wally hears his phone buzz and sees a new message.

''It's from my dad, he wants me to meet up with him and see how I'm doing. Wanna come with?'' Wally asks

''Nah I think I will go check up on Iris.'' As they part ways, Barry can't help but turn around ''Had a great time Wally, good luck on your car model.''

''Me too, man and thanks!'' Wally said as he got going.

When Barry got back at STAR Labs he noticed everyone was gathered in the cortex. Harrison, Henry, Iris, Cisco. They seemed pretty shaken up, he knew something must have happened. Besides the fact that an evil speedy maniac kidnapped their best friend and is now running freely on the streets, gathering up followers.

''Where have you been, Barry?'' Iris asks, very concerned.

''Sorry, had a little... distraction today.. What's going on guys?"'

''Well, where to begin.. I had a vibe of my brother yesterday, asked him to meet me at the bar so I can see what's up, we had our usual brotherly hate talk and then we get attacked by my brother's doppelganger from Earth-2, WHO HAD A SCYTHE by the way. So yeah now Dante is in the other room questioning his life choices and very existence and also why I always get us into a fight with maniacs who posses crazy weapons. So now I'm sitting here thinking of a way NOT to explain to him what the hell happened last night.'' Cisco said all that so quickly that he had to calm down and breathe for a moment. It took Barry a few seconds to process all of that

''What?! Why would Dante's doppelganger attack you?''

''I think Zoom must have lied to him and told him that I killed his brother or something cuz the dude wants me dead'' Cisco replies.

''He calls himself Rupture, another metahuman under Zoom's control from my Earth. He gets his power from that giant scythe he wields'' Harrison adds

''Yeah I'm working on a way to prevent him from using it, lemme just have the talk with my brother real quick'' As Cisco left the room, Barry noticed there's one member missing.

''Where's Jesse?''

''I told her to stay in the time vault, Joe will bring Wally too. We have to protect them, the last thing we need is Zoom kidnapping them again'' Harrison answers coldly. Barry's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Wally's name. He can't believe he gets this nervous about Wally. He noticed his dad gazed over at him when Harrison told them about Wally too. He didn't know how he could explain to Henry that he didn't have the courage to tell Wally after all.  ''You know what you have to do, Allen'' He adds.

''I need a minute..'' Barry said as he sighed and left the cortex. Henry got ready to follow him when Iris stepped in ''Let me talk to him, please'' Henry nods and allows Iris to go. She was Barry standing in front of the machine they plan to use to get his speed back. He turns around, scratching his head. Clearly overthinking.

''Should be an easy decision...But boy isn't it.'' Barry said.

''I mean, it's not like picking out what sweater you're gonna wear. Getting hit by another particle accelerator explosion, I mean come on... What if something goes wrong..'' She adds.

''This isn't just about my powers, Iris... And you know I thought my dad being here would make things easier.. It's just made things a lot harder''

''What else is this about?'' Iris asks. Barry opened his mouth to say something, but hesitates. ''You can tell me anything, you know that, right Barry?'' She adds. Barry sighs and decides to tell her anyway. It was killing him on the inside.

''I kind of have a thing for Wally'' Iris merges her eyebrows while still holding a little smile.

''What? That's doesn't make sense. What do you mean?'' She asks, not sounding angry.

''A lot.. has happened in the past few days, with me and Wally and I guess.. It just happened. I'm not proud of it... but it's not something I can control.'' he answered.

''Did something happen between you two?'' She had a kind and calm expression on her face, nothing intimidating which helped Barry quite a lot.

''No.. Well.. Kind of. Wally kissed the Flash, but he didn't know it was me. And now, I can't stop... thinking about it, it's just, stronger than me.''

''So... you're-''

''Not really labeling myself right now, confusing enough as it is.'' Barry interrupts. Iris chuckles a little and starts walking in circles. ''Wow.. I don't know what to say, Barry... It seems like it was just yesterday you told me you loved me. Now my brother.. Have you.. told him yet?'' 

''No.. I wanted to do it today, but... I just lost all the courage I built up to tell him, you know, being in front of him like that...'' Barry replies.

''If you want my advice, you should really tell him quickly Barry, before he starts seeing someone or thinks you're not actually interested. Don't make the same mistake you made with me.'' Barry looked surprised to hear that. He was expecting her to start yelling at him, he was even ready for it.

''You're.. not mad?'' He asks. Iris smiles and shakes her head. Clearly meaning no as she goes up to him and hugs him. As they separate, Iris just remembered one detail.

''Wait, so he kissed you? Wow, my brother is a lot bolder than I was. I wouldn't have even dared to kiss a masked superhero.''

''Yeah.. Wally's the real deal'' Barry adds, they both started laughing. They look at the cameras they had open on the computer in that room and they noticed Joe brought Wally inside the Time Vault. Both Wally and Jesse complained, naturally. Who wants to be stuck in a room like that all day. ''We should probably get back to the others, for now'' Iris nods in agreement. When they got to the cortex, everyone seemed a little alarmed.

''What's up?'' Iris asks

''We received a text saying that Rupture will attack Jitters tonight, from the CCPD'' Wells replies. 

Joe immediately realized who could have sent it. ''That's from Caitlin. We gotta move, bear.''

''What are you gonna do, slugger?'' Barry's father asks, looking with interest. Everyone else turned their gaze towards Barry.

''Since yesterday... I decided that maybe we don't need the Flash to solve this crisis. I don't think I wanna try another particle accelerator explosion unless we absolutely have no other choice. We don't know that containing the dark matter explosion will work, it's just too risky, not just for me, for the entire city. I've - I've made up my mind. We're gonna have to do this, without the Flash'' Harrison sighs and started the preparations.

Later at Jitters, the entire police got ready to capture Rupture. They made sure they can evacuate if something doesn't go as they planned as well. Barry came down to tell Joe that they're all set. ''Are you sure this is the best idea, Joe?''

''Look I know you can't help as the Flash, but stopping one of Zoom's henchmen will show him that we won't be intimidated'' Joe says.

''You think I made the right decision?'' Barry asked, concerned.

''I don't know bear, whether you made the right one or not you're gonna have to do live with it.'' Joe answers. After a little while, Rupture finally shows up. Team Flash managed to use the hologram they projected of the Flash to distract Rupture into attacking blindly with his scythe and give the CCPD a blind spot so they can paralyze him. They managed to capture Rupture easily. It was a very good first step towards claiming back their city, however, after hearing of those events at the CCPD, Zoom realized Caitlin warned them about Rupture's coming. He was furious at the betrayal, however he still did not have it in him to kill her for it. Instead he went to Jitters and killed everyone there except Joe, Singh and Barry and also told everyone in Central City from a live recording that the Flash they've been seeing was a hologram all along. He then left, with a threat that the next time his affection for Caitlin will not lead him to spare any of her closest friends.

Of course, the reaction was not good from Team Flash. They failed to protect the lives of those officers and what was supposed to be a victory turned into a defeat anyway. To make things worse, Zoom is moving way faster at conquering the planet than he did on Earth-2, sooner or later he'll recruit all the metahumans that went into hiding because of the Flash and force them to do whatever he wants. No matter how they looked at it, things were gonna keep getting worse. Harrison insisted they take action immediately, of course he knows better then anyone else how Zoom thinks and what his next moves will be. Perhaps most guilty of all, felt Barry. He allowed this to happen, he allowed his city to fight his battles for him. The reason Zoom and all of the Earth 2 doppelgangers are here is because of him and he didn't even try to get his speed back so he can oppose the threat. Either way he looked at it, he knew the next targets would be them... and Wally. He needed to protect him, and he needs his speed to do so.

''I will do it. I wanna do it.'' Barry speaks out. Everyone shifted their attention to him. ''These officers that died tonight, they all had a family, most of them had kids and now more kids have to grow up without their parents because no one can stand up to that monster. It's because of me that these threats entered our world and I need my powers to get rid of them... We have to set off the particle accelerator.''

Meanwhile, at the Time Vault, Jesse and Wally were trying to find something to talk about to pass the time. They felt like they were in jail. There was nothing to do in that room. No Wifi, no television, no books, nothing. Jesse also really needed to go to the bathroom, but there was no toilet in there in either. Barry was well on Wally's mind, when he started wondering why he isn't here with the 2 of them.

''Why isn't Barry here with us? Joe and your dad want to protect us, but why is Barry out in the open?'' Wally asks. Jesse didn't know how to answer him. She didn't know if she should lie or just go ahead and tell him. These kind of secrets are always so weird.

''Ugh.. I don't know. I mean he's a CSI, maybe they need his scientific mind for a way to counter these metahuman's unique abilities. Besides, he can take care of himself.'' She said. Jesse was pretty proud of that answer, it sounded all right. Wally's mood immediately saddened.

''What's wrong?'' Wally shakes his head and answers

''Nothing, just.. thinking.. If I wasn't such a helpless loser, the Flash would still be around to stop these monsters. Now, people like Barry have no choice but to take his place and try to figure something out. The Flash has saved my life, twice, I'm just sitting in a room, not able to help with anything.''

''You know that's not true Wally, stop being so hard on yourself'' Jesse said. Suddenly, she remembered the time Wally said he was thinking about someone and the fact that the only thing he mentioned the entire time was the Flash. And, even now, being in that room he is still only talking about the Flash. He sounded so into it as well, even the last time they spoke. Curiosity filled her heart very fast.

''Hey.. Can I ask you something?'' Jesse requests. Wally looks at her and nods. ''When you.. said you were thinking about someone, you didn't deny that they were... romantic thoughts.. I'm curious, were you thinking about.. the Flash?'' Wally looked at her in shock. How could she have possibly figured that out? His instincts told him to deny it. No one knows he was gay yet and he didn't feel ready to tell anybody. Yet, something made him trust Jesse, as if everything else but his instinct wants him to talk to her about it and he gives into to this feeling.

''Yeah, I have a little crush on the Flash. Well I think that's what it is'' Wally speaks out. Jesse frowned after hearing those words. She opens her mouth to ask the question, but Wally interrupts. ''Yeah, I'm.. gay, mostly.'' Jesse nods as tears almost form on her face. However, Jesse was stronger than that and the first thing she asked herself is does Barry know and should she tell Wally? To know how to make the right decision, she needed to know more. ''When did this crush happen, Wally?'' Wally gives her a weird face, this was not really the first question he was expecting to hear, but his head was too clouded to overthink it, he just answered.

''He's saved my life twice since I came to Central City. I didn't think much of my feelings at the time, but I really wanted to talk to him, to properly thank him. So, when my dad arranged that meeting for me, I.. I don't know what came over me. I kissed him, and I don't really regret doing it... It's just that, he hasn't even sent me a letter saying _what happened was a mistake_ or something like that yet and Its making me feel-'' 

''nervous?'' Jesse interrupts.

Wally nods in response. ''You know what the funny thing is? Barry offered to tell me who the Flash is and I declined, even though I'm dying to know who this person is. I guess it's because I really do have feelings for Barry now too, the guy makes me so nervous when I'm around him. Honestly, it feels exactly like talking to the Fla-'' Wally halts his breath when he realized that those are 2 dots he never connected. Jesse now looked at Wally with great curiosity. She decided not to tell him, since this isn't her secret to tell. She will not stop Wally from figuring it out though. Wally gets up and starts pacing around the tiny room, slowly starting to analyzing everything, the fact that the Flash is friends with Joe, Iris and everyone at STAR Labs, which is also where Barry goes. The fact that as soon as he kissed the Flash, suddenly Barry started acting very weird with him, the speech about the city relying on the Flash, as if he was speaking in his name. Which means at the cafe, he wanted to tell Wally about himself. To Wally this was just a hunch, one he needed to confirm himself.

''I have to get out of here, I need to confirm something'' The boy said very urgently. ''You think you can find a way to get us out of here?'' Jesse was still utterly heartbroken, but she wasn't a weak or selfish person, she decided she was gonna help Wally.

''Let's figure it out.'' Jesse replies. She got up and opened her tablet. After a few minutes Jesse found the answer.

''Okay so think of it as hot-wire in a car. There's a motor inside the wall and all we need is to provide electricity to make it turn on'' Jesse said as she inserted a wire into what can be described as the lock on the door. The time vault door finally opened and they both got out. The smell of fresh air entered their lungs at last, it felt so refreshing that Wally almost forgot what he had to do.

''I'm going to find Barry, you coming?''

''I really have to go to the bathroom, only look for Barry within STAR Labs, if we go outside and Zoom catches one of us... Well to put it simply I'd be more afraid of my dad than Zoom.'' Jesse said, almost laughing.

Wally heads towards the cortex where Barry was putting on his suit, getting ready for the particle accelerator explosion. Iris was keeping him company, the others were down with the machine, making sure everything was in working condition, they didn't want to put anything at risk with Barry's life. As Wally entered the room, Iris and Barry turned around. All three of them stood still, Barry was dressed as the Flash and his face safely covered. Barry knew they needed to talk, but not like this and definitely not before an explosion that could potentially kill him and/or the entire city. Iris noticed the tension and told them that she's gonna let them talk but they were so focused on each other they didn't even notice her leaving. After almost 3 days, Barry and Wally find themselves in almost the exact same position.

''Hello again, Wally'' Barry greets nervously. As Wally looks at the Flash, now in a lightened up room, he can totally recognize Barry, as if he has x-ray vision. Wally felt incredibly stupid that he didn't recognize him until now.

''Hello.. Barry.'' Barry gives a surprised look at Wally, yet it wasn't that shocking. He expected Wally may very well figure it out sooner or later, but the timing is just not good. He sighs.

''You never stop amazing me Wally. When and how did you find out?'' Barry asked while he removed his mask.

''Just now, actually. I just connected all of the events that have happened in the last few days. It was just a hunch actually, that's why I left that room, I need to talk to you. Well.. that and the fact that we had nothing to do in there'' Barry looked down, not knowing what to say.

''Now's not a good time, Wally. I'm about to try and get my speed back and a lot can go wrong, I'm not really... thinking straight right now'' Barry said nervously. Wally wanted to make a joke about Barry not thinking straight but the thought of something going wrong, which he can only imagine it means Barry could die, the thought of that terrified him. So much so that for a moment he completely missed the other parts of that sentence.

''You can get your speed back? Never mind, I probably wouldn't understand.'' He said as he chuckled a little. ''By the way very sneaky for you to ask if I had a crush on the Flash... But that night, didn't you say the city doesn't need the Flash to stop these guys?'' Wally adds to his questions.

''Oops, you can just... forget about that. And yeah, I did, and recently I realized that, If I let that happen, a lot of innocent people are going to die. I would be letting the city take on my battle for me, and that's not what a hero does. I need my powers so I can protect this city, my loved ones... So I can protect you, Wally'' Barry turned to the hallway leading to the room with the contained particle accelerator and then back to Wally.

''I'm sorry, I gotta go. We'll have to finish this later, Wally.'' Barry started walking away when all of a sudden he heard Wally call him out again. As he turns around, his heart melts at the adorableness that is Wally's face. He had this concerned look on, that made him look so endearing. Barry could barely resist not kissing right then. Suddenly, Wally's face turned serious.

''Please, don't let anything go wrong, you gotta come back man. We have to finish this talk and honestly I don't know what I'd do if you get hurt.'' Barry couldn't resist but to warm up to what he said as his eyes started watering. He forced himself to turn around and went to finally do what he needed to do for the past three days, get his speed back. Cisco and Harrison Wells were getting everything ready while the others were watching. The new particle accelerator was redesigned to focus all the dark matter energy to Barry instead of the entire city, or at least that's the plan on paper. It should work just fine though, Harrison had the chance to learn from his mistakes when he tried to contain it on his earth. However, the downside was they needed to perfectly recreate the circumstances in which Barry got his speed, that means injecting all the chemicals he absorbed in that lab and getting hit by lightning.  The idea for that was using the wand Cisco built for countering Martin's weather abilities and using it as a lightning rod. From there all Harrison has to do in inject those chemicals are into Barry.  Cisco got on the roof, ready to summon the lightning bolt at a moment's notice in which time Barry entered the particle accelerator machine. As Joe and Harrison pulled back, Iris came up to Barry.

''What did you and Wally talk about?'' She asks.

''It was _the talk_ , Iris. Wally found out I'm the Flash, he figured it out.''

''So what's gonna happen with the two of you now? Did he take it well?'' Barry looks at Iris and smiles. ''He took it very well, actually. As for what happens, let's hope this doesn't go terribly wrong'' Barry replied as the tear he held in his eyes finally came out. Iris pulled back and his father, Henry tried giving Barry a reassuring talk that he doesn't have to do this, but it was pretty clear that Barry had made up his mind. All systems were ready to go and without a second thought Harrison activated the Particle Accelerator. Meanwhile, Jesse finally arrived in the Cortex where Wally had been waiting for her when suddenly the whole building started shaking. Wally knew this must be part of the plan for Barry to get his speed back but Jesse totally panicked.

''Did you feel that? What's happening?!'' Wally knew they shouldn't be out in the open like that

''Nothing good, we should get back in that room'' He says. Over at the breach room, where they are now trying to get Barry's speed back the particles were becoming unstable. As that happened, Harrison released the chemicals into his system and Cisco got ready to use the wand. Barry had trouble resisting all those chemical injections and his dad yelled out that he was going hydrostatic. Henry, Joe and Iris were getting worried at that point. When all the chemicals were fully injected, Cisco used the wand and managed to create a lightning rod. The plan was working perfectly. Zoom noticed the lightning in the distance and quickly realized what they were planning and rushes after them. Harrison initiated the particle accelerator collision and that was that, there was no going back now. They looked worried as the dark matter wave entered Barry's body. Barry was screaming out loud from the pain however it seemed that it was working. But, suddenly Barry's face started pealing off. Or so it seemed and suddenly Barry's entire body started disintegrating. Everyone in the room started looking in disbelief, desperately trying to deny it to themselves.

''BARRY!'' Iris yelled out. The dark matter wave then passed through them and on to the entire building, looking for a collision, and it found one. It caught Wally and Jesse running towards the time vault, as it hit both of them, they hit the ground the hard and went unconscious. As the light cleared, Harrison's face built up with guilt. He couldn't believe this happened. Barry's body was nowhere to be found, the only remains being a burnt and torn up leftover of the chest area of the flash's suit. As the glass doors separating them and the particle accelerator opened, they all stared in disbelief and hope. Cisco got back and the entire room was covered in smoke. Iris lowered her knees on the ground and started crying. Henry got up in anger and yelled at Harrison, asking him what happened. Harrison knew this was all his fault, but he didn't have enough time to even come to terms with what just happened when Zoom showed up. He grabbed the remains of the Flash's suit, and faced everyone.

''You thought you could give the Flash his speed back, huh. Well done, you've killed him, instead.'' Zoom said and left immediately after. Iris and Joe hugged each other as everyone else stared at the remains of the suit in grief. They were all thinking that it couldn't be real, that couldn't have happened.

''He.. he's gone'' Iris said

''This.. This wasn't supposed to happ- I didn't...I'm so sorry!'' Harrison tried speaking, but he could barely get any words in.

''We lost him...'' Henry added, he sounded in denial. Cisco wasn't ready to accept it though, he thought maybe he ran somewhere or he got pushed somewhere and tried locating him, but there was no signal from the GPS. Harrison realized the blast hit all over the building and got worried about Jesse and Wally, so he calls them down, but they don't respond. He tries a second time, as everyone turned towards him with a concerned look. He called a third time, again no answer. After what happened with Barry, Harrison, Joe and Iris panicked and went to look for them. They found them just outside the hallway leading to the room, both knocked out.

Both Harrison and Joe yelled out their children's names, trying to wake them up. They managed to snap Wally out of it, he woke up, asking them to stop yelling. But Jesse wasn't waking up, and her heart wasn't beating. Harrison was pressing against her chest, trying to get heart to start pumping again. Jesse managed to take a breath and her heart started beating again, but she needed a doctor. With Caitlin gone, the only person with medical knowledge is Henry. Joe hugged his son once again and went to go get Henry. Wally was a little stressed out from the concern on everyone's face.

''Hey, what's with him?'' Wally asked. Iris realized that she would have to tell him, but it wasn't fair. They just found each other and now she had to tell him that Barry is dead.

''It's about.. Barry.. Look, Wally-''

''No!'' Wally interrupted as he shakes his head. ''He didn't.. He couldn't..'' He adds. Tears formed on Iris and Wally's face.

''I am so sorry Wally..'' She said as he hugged him. Iris didn't want him making a fool of himself in front of everyone, if he's not ready to tell them about him and Barry, so she decided to take him home. ''Come on, I will take you home. You should rest'' She adds. Wally's heart clenched, he refused to believe that just happened. He felt as if he was going to have a panic attack, the only thing making him feel better is the fact that his sister is here with him, someone he can share the pain with. He didn't even bother to wonder if she knew about them.

Back at the accelerator room, Joe and Henry were just leaving to help Jesse when Cisco vibed the leftovers of the suit. He saw Barry, he was alive, in what could be described as a storm, or a tornado. He told Henry and Joe and their eyes glittered with hope again. When they told Harrison what Cisco saw, he concluded that he was trapped in the speed force. Unfortunately, Harrison had no idea how they could get him out. About 30 minutes passed, Iris had just come back and Henry was having a similar problem with Jesse. Her breathing was fine, her reflexes were fine, everything was fine, she should have been waking up, but she wasn't. It was the same comatose problem that Barry had when he was struck by lightning. So he asked Cisco and Iris to get the medical records Eobard Thawne kept of Barry's recovery records. However, as if their current problems weren't enough, when Cisco and Iris went to get the medical records, they got attacked by Tony, who was supposedly revived in a zombie like form from the morgue when his body came in contact with the dark matter wave. At that point there were too many problems for the team to prioritize any of them. So they split up, Henry was gonna focus on treating Jesse, Harrison and Cisco would try to get Barry back and Joe and Iris will take care of Tony.

Meanwhile, Wally was at home, looking at a picture of Barry that Joe framed. He looked so cute, it was a picture of when he graduated collage. He tried resisting but he couldn't, he couldn't hold the tears in. From the time they spent together in the last few days, Wally really feel in love with Barry. His charm, his sense of humor and responsibility, the fact that he was smart not to mention the Flash. He couldn't believe he was really gone.

 

Meanwhile, Being trapped in the speed force was the weirdest experience for Barry, the speed force was trying to communicate with Barry by disguising itself as people Barry cares about. Cisco and Harrison managed to make a breach using Cisco's powers between the Earth and the speed force, for Barry to come back. But unless he passed the trial, which was catching the shadowy speedster by accepting tragedy and moving on instead of letting it define him, he would not get his powers back. Or so the speed force told him. So Barry kept chasing the shadow which led him to different personifications of his loved ones, allowing Barry to move forward from certain tragedies in his life. A few minutes after the attempt to get Barry back, Joe and Iris came rushing to Cisco.

''Okay so, good news: We lured Tony back to STAR Labs'' Joe said, exhausted. ''Yeah, and bad news: We lured Tony back to STAR Labs'' Iris added.

''Okay, this is good. Oh and side note, you might wanna get behind me if you're wearing any jewelry or metal plates on you. The dark matter wave reactivated parts of Tony's brain, so I set up these electromagnets. So when Tony walks in the field that these babies generate, should disrupt the energy that turned him into a zombie'' Cisco said matter-of-factly. Moments after, Tony walked into the room in his full zombie glory.

''There he is! Hiii'' Cisco said, turning on the magnets. But it wasn't working. Tony was still there, in a little bit of pain but certainty not enough to do anything

''Why does it look like it's not working?'' Joe asked. 

''Because it's not. Um, let's get out of here!'' Cisco said as they started running.

Henry put Jesse in the room with the particle accelerator and Joe, Iris and Cisco came rushing in and closed the door. They all panicked, they were trapped and that door wasn't gonna hold for long. To make matters worse there was nothing in that room that they could use to stop him. The only possible choice left was to try and get Barry back one more time. Cisco put on the machine that Harrison built while he turned it on. As soon as it was ready, Cisco placed his hand on the remains of Barry's suit and vibed into the Speed Force. Barry heard Cisco calling for him, and walks towards the portal. He just finished the last trial that the speedforce gave him, and that was overcoming the tragedy of his mother's death, so that he doesn't get any ideas to go back in time and save her with his powers. Barry entered the portal and grabbed Cisco's hand. The next thing he knew, he appeared before all of his friends. Smiles formed on everybody's faces as Iris went to hug Barry, and Joe and Henry shared a hug for the return of their son.

''I am so glad you're back! Cuz, um we're about to die'' Cisco said.

''Wait, what?'' Barry asked as he turned serious. Cisco explained everything that has happened with Tony, in his usual hilarious way. Barry said that the would lure him to Cisco's workshop while they try the electromagnet again. ''Plan H!'' Cisco and Harrison said simultaneously. A moment later, Tony busts down the door. Barry grabbed Iris, who Tony was after because it's the only person he recognizes and takes her behind Tony, forcing him to follow them while Team Flash escaped to the workshop so they can power the electromagnets. After a few minutes of Tony chasing them around, he almost reached Cisco's workshop. Unfortunately the electromagnets weren't ready yet. Tony entered the room and started attacking Barry blindly. At this rate he was gonna kill them before they power them up. However, Barry thought fast and got an idea for how to power the magnets. He started running in circles around Tony, who was in front of the magnets and used his spin speed to create power for the magnets, like an electric turbine. Before they knew it, Tony dropped on the ground, ready to rest in piece at last. Barry turned to his team and smiled.

''Sorry guys, I got lost'' He said. ''It's okay, Barry. We found you'' Iris said, laughing in happiness. A few minutes later, as soon as Barry rested up, he went to see Jesse and everyone followed. Her condition wasn't' getting any better and Wells was very worried. Harrison noticed Barry coming in and interrupted.

''Barry. You should rest, you shouldn't be here.'' Barry looked at her and it's like he knew exactly what to do, even though he had no experience with this before.

''No, that's just it. I think I should'' He says, everyone looked surprised, waiting to see what Barry meant. Barry walks up to her bed and grabs her hand. Suddenly, a spark of electricity formed on the palm of her hand and she waked up, exhausted and confused. Everyone stared in amazement and disbelief. His father, being the expert in medicine was particularly surprised at what he saw. Barry noticed Wally isn't here though, and with everything that has happened he needed to see him.

''Where's Wally?'' Barry asks, looking at Joe.

''He's at home. He still thinks you're dead, with everything that has happened I didn't get the chance to tell him'' Iris answers in place of her father.

''Sorry guys, I really need to talk to him.'' Barry said as he left the room in a flash.

''What the hell just happened?'' Joe asked, his eyebrows connected.

Barry stopped right in front of the house. He got nervous before walking in, the fact that Wally thought he was dead made this so much harder. Before he entered, he thought of ways on how to approach it, he didn't wanna come unprepared. But he did it anyway, he felt like his heart would tell him what to do in the moment. _Man that speed force really made me overconfident._ He opens the door and walks in the living room. Wally was sitting on the couch, doing his favorite thing, watching TV. As he walks in, Wally hears someone coming, but doesn't turn around to look.

''You don't have to worry about me dad, I'm fine'' Wally says calmly. He seemed exhausted and sad. Barry smiled halfheartedly and took one more step before speaking.

''You're right, But I have to.'' Wally freezes and turns around. He stares in disbelief as the man he thought was dead is standing right before him.

''Barry?! But I... I thought that you were dead'' Wally says, his eyes starting to glitter.

''You said I needed to come back, so I did. You gave me strength, Wally. As... cheesy as that sounds...'' Wally withdrew his tears and rushed towards Barry. Barry extends his hands, ready for a hug, but Wally went for the kiss. He locked lips with Barry and entered a bruising kiss. He spiraled his arms around him and Barry grabs him on the waist and pulls him closer. As their lips separate, Wally rests his chin on Barry's shoulder. Barry felt a deep pain in his chest when he heard Wally sob as he was resting on his shoulder. He felt terrible that he caused Wally this much pain.

''It's okay Wally. I'm here.'' Barry pats Wally on the back as he finally lets go.

''What happened to you, Barry?'' Wally asked. They sat down on their favorite couch and Barry explained everything that happened in the speed force and what happened after at STAR Labs. It was actually pretty ridiculous to explain, if they had this conversation 4 years earlier, before the metahumans it would sound like a really bad science fiction movie.

''Wow.. I didn't even know that a _speed force_ existed'' Wally said.

''Yeah, it was pretty crazy. They disguised themselves as Joe, Iris, you, my dad and my mom...'' Wally was surprised.

''They disguised themselves as.. me?' Barry answered with a simple nod. ''Wait, so did you get your speed back?'' Barry grins and then grabs Wally and takes him upstairs to his bedroom bed in less than a second. He sat on the bed and positioned Wally next to him. ''Woah!'' Wally reacts. Suddenly, Barry's look turned serious.

''While the speed force wore your face they taught me that I shouldn't be afraid to ask for help. But mainly to... be honest, about the way I feel.'' Barry said, nervously.

''What do you mean?'' Wally asked. Barry looked fully confident on the outside, but he was completely nervous on the inside. He's been waiting to say this for a long time now. He takes a deep breath and grabs Wally's hand.

''Wally, there is a moment, in everyone's life, when you say to yourself _Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you my whole life._ That night when we were sitting on the couch, just before we fell asleep together, that was the moment for me. Our first kiss was great, but as we were talking that night, I realized that you make me feel happy, you help me decide when the choice seems impossible.  I love you, Wally.'' Barry said as he gazed into his eyes. He could see his happiness and lust glittering from his eyes as Wally pressed his lips against Barry's and kissed him. Their tongues were dancing together and they couldn't resist touching every part of their bodies. Wally then climbs on Barry's lap, facing him and continuing the kiss. Wally could feel Barry's erection building up below him as they made out. He felt Barry's arms move from his upper back to the hem of his shirt. Barry lifted it a little bit and Wally lifted his arms in response, as Barry took the shirt off. Wally's chest wasn't too muscular nor too skinny, it was just right. Barry kissed his torso, then slowly made his way to his adam's apple and then moved on to the right side of his neck. Wally let out a deep moan and lifted Barry's chin up with his fingers and kissed him. He slides Barry's jacket off and then takes his shirt off. They were both shirtless, Wally looks at Barry's chest in amazement.

''I knew you had abs, but damn!'' Barry smirked to the compliment. As Wally lifted himself a little bit from Barry's lap, Barry slid up the bed, now in a laying position as Wally got on top of him. Their bare chests were now pressing against each other. Wally allowed Barry to explore his mouth with his tongue. Wally then moved down, kissing and licking every part of Barry's body that he could. He moved down and reached to unbutton his pants. But his mind stopped him.

''Are we doing this? I've never.. you know.'' Wally said nervously.

''Me neither.. not with a guy anyway. Do you.. Do you want to?'' Barry asks, looking him in the eyes. Wally blushes and nods.

''I do.. I wanna have my first time with you'' Wally unbuttons and drags Barry's pants down along with his underwear. Wally was amazed of Barry's thick and long cock. It was about 6 inches long and the girth... oh man. He grabbed it and stroked a little before, before giving Barry a very naughty look and putting it in his mouth. He felt it slide above his tongue as he went back and forth. He gagged, not being able to swallow the whole thing. Barry moaned in pleasure, Wally was a natural at it, incredibly well for a first timer. Barry put his hand on the back of Wally's head as Wally started licking it from top to bottom. After a few minutes, Barry and Wally flipped over. Barry placed his hands on Wally's biceps and couldn't help but to gaze into his beautiful, innocent eyes. He gave him a soft kiss and then took of his pants and then the underwear. He gasped when he saw it. it was about eight and a half inches long, Much longer than Barry's.

''Wow.. It's so big!'' Wally blushed at the compliment. He started licking it from the neck, all the way to the tip of head and then let it enter his mouth. Wally gasped, he always wondered what a blowjob would feel like, and man did it feel good. Barry twirled his mouth around, causing extreme pleasure. Wally chuckled when Barry kissed the tip of the head. Barry then got an idea, he could use his speed to make it even more enjoyable. So grabbed Wally's cock and started lick the head with super speed.

''Oh my god! Ah, That feels so good!'' Wally said, moaning. After almost 2 minutes, Barry could feel a wet liquid coming out of Wally.

''You're leaking precum already'' Barry said. Wally giggled.

''Yeah, sorry. I'm getting a little.. excited...'' Barry moved a little further back and lifted Wally's legs upwards. He decided he better speed this up before they climax prematurely. He was dazzled by Wally's clean and hairless asshole. He licked one his fingers and inserted it into Wally's hole.The noise that came out of his mouth was addicting. Soon Barry added a second finger, and when he added a third one, Wally made the loudest moan yet. Barry was being careful not to hurt him, but Wally was impatient, he was fucking himself on Barry's fingers, demanding more. Barry removed his fingers, hearing Wally whine from the loss of pleasure. He lowered his head right to Wally's hole and looked at him in the eyes. His eyes were dark, full of lust and Barry couldn't control himself. He tickled his hole with his tongue, quickly licking upwards and downwards. Wally moaned in pleasure as he felt Barry's tongue penetrating his tiny hole and feeling Barry's hands supporting his legs. Barry was very gentle. He then lifted his head up and reached for the desk next to the bed, where he pulled out a condom. He put the condom on and took some lube and stroked his cock. He also put some on his fingers and inserted them into Wally's hole. He saw the cutest wince on his face from the cold lube. He blushed and looked at Wally and asked him if he was ready, to which Wally replied with a nod, too horny to even speak.

''Do you want to go doggystyle, or do you want to look at me?'' Barry asked.

''I want to look at you'' Wally said, blushing.  Barry smiled and slowly entered, giving him only his head for a start. Wally moaned painfully. it was his first time so it was gonna be painful. Barry placed Wally's legs to rest on his shoulders as he ran his hands all over Wally's chest. Barry pushed in a little more each time, giving him time to adapt each time and pretty soon he was all the way in. Wally could feel Barry inside him now and he let out a groan. 

''FUCK, You're so tight... You okay, Wally? Barry asked, concerned.

''Never better!'' Wally replies. Barry gives him a little time before he pulls back and then pushes in again.

''It's so warm.'' Barry comments. Wally was getting the hang of it, so Barry starts gradually speeding up. They both moan, it felt really good. Wally lifts his left hand and grabbed Barry's, whose hand was on Wally's chest. Barry gave Wally a naughty look and started vibrating his cock with his speed inside Wally. Wally let out the most delicious moans ever.

''That's - amazing...Don't stop...'' Wally said between moans. Barry smirked, and kept going as he moved his hand down and started stroking Wally's cock. That was it for Wally, he tried resisting but he couldn't, he took a deep breath and he came. Barry was surprised, it was everywhere,a little on his hand, on Wally's chest, on his neck and even on his face.

''Sorry, I couldn't hold it in any longer'' Wally apologized. Barry smirked.

''It's okay, I'm not gonna last much longer either'' Barry added. Barry kept pounding in, he could feel himself hitting Wally's prostate over and over. They stared at each other, sweating and moaning, Barry being the first one to give in and reach down to kiss Wally. It was hungrier than all their kisses, desperate. As they separated, Barry felt his orgasm building up now too. He was gonna climax.

''Aw shit, I'm gonna-'' Barry started but didn't even have time to finish as he got out of Wally's hole and took the condom off. He stroked it a few times and released his come everywhere on top of Wally, who was rubbing his waist and belt area. Wally moved aside a little bit and made room for Barry to lay down. They both stared into the ceiling, breathing heavily.

''Wow.. that was shorter than I thought'' Wally said, they both laughed a little. After a minute, Wally thought they should go ahead and clean up. ''We should probably clean-'' Barry didn't give Wally a chance to finish as he got up and cleaned both of them up with toiler paper and a wet towel. Wally looked at himself in surprise, it took him a second to realize what just happened. ''Show off'' Wally said, grinning. Barry laughed.

''We should probably get to sleep, Joe and Iris will be home any minute.'' Wally didn't want Barry to leave. So as he started walking to the door, Wally, even though he was shy, couldn't stop himself from asking him to stay.

''Will you - um.. sleep with me?'' Barry looked at Wally and smiled, as if he was waiting for him to ask. Barry's better judgement was to sleep in different rooms to avoid awkwardness with Iris and Joe, but after getting that request from Wally combined with his puppy eyes, he abandoned his better judgement. Both still naked, Barry comes in under the blankets. Barry places his left hand under Wally's pillow and his right hand on his chest and spoons Wally. Wally grabs Barry's right hand with his.

''Been wanting this to happen again since the couch.'' Barry said, they both giggled. Wally then remembered something that he hasn't said back yet. ''Barry.'' Wally said calmly, getting Barry's attention. ''I love you too'' Wally added. Barry smiled in response. He didn't say anything, just placed a soft kiss on his neck. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep, cuddling together on Barry's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Hope you liked this story. I thought it would be much shorter, but apparently it turned out much longer.  
> I was really amazed that so few people shipped these two and I had to write about them. Originally I was gonna include the fight with Zoom in as well and give Wally and Barry more time to cuddle with each other before that ending, but I decided it was already long enough.  
> I do have a plan for a sequel in mind, just not sure if I wanna write it or not yet. Either way, thank you for reading :)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated


End file.
